


A Nice White Dog for You

by lunarsanctum



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Not so annoying white dog, Other, fluff?, fluffy dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsanctum/pseuds/lunarsanctum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans ends up going on a walk in the middle of the night, he meets a white little dog in his troubles, and decides to bring it home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice White Dog for You

“Sans, why did you kill that child? They didn't do anything wrong. Sans, is that what has been bugging you for so long? The child could have changed their ways, why did you kill them?” The thoughts were as if his brother was speaking to him directly, no matter he tried to drown it out with other thoughts. He laid in bed, for once, feeling like he could not possibly sleep. Risking nightmares. The previous reset having had been a genocide, it… hurt. Killing that kid so many times, just for their determination to bring them back.

Then when they got better and better, the feeling of the knife slashing against his bones. It still chilled him. He flinched when he heard something hit the window, what was that? Sans got up from his lame excuse for a bed and went to look out the window. Papyrus had went to bed quite a while ago, but despite the fact he mostly took naps, he didn't stay asleep long. But it wasn't past the time that Papyrus usually would wake up, so he cut off the idea of Papyrus being the source.

He observed the cold and slightly windy outside, there wasn't much going on. It seemed like the snow had magic in it, as it always broke the rule of there being no weather underground. Such rebellious snow. Sometimes the snow was higher than other times, sometimes lower. It never disappeared though, it was too cold, Sans guessed. No matter how much he examined the outdoors, there was nothing going on. The noise in which he had heard must have been his imagination.

Sans put his hand up to his skull, thinking about everything he could other than sleeping. He was tired, he was always tired, yet he knew if he laid down sleep would slip through his hands and escape, or he would be swallowed up by it and have some sort of nightmare. He decided he would go to Grillby's for a tiny bit, he forgot to take some spare ketchup with him before he had left. Sans left his room (put on his sweater), went down the stairs, and outside.

He decided that if Grillby had closed up shop for the so-called 'night' that he would just go for a walk through the, actually quite silent, town. As he passed the restaurant, it was apparent that he had been right with his assumption. Grillby had really fluctuating business hours, Sans didn't mind it at all though. The short skeleton continued his trek through the town, passing by the inn and the shop.

Then he heard something, a rustle from a bush near the trees. There was about… three bushes in the entirety of Snowdin Forest (including Snowdin Town), which made it coincidental that he was beside the one that happened to rustle. Sans raised up his Gaster Blasters, aiming them at the bush. A white dog came out and barked at him, heaved out a sigh. “Stupid annoying dogs...” He really couldn't deal with the fact that soon enough, Frisk, that kid, would turn up again in the town.

Either killing everyone, or not, or just a couple, the possibilities were a bit against the fact that the kid could kill whomever they please. They had determination, and it outlasted every single monster that stood in their way. If they didn't win the first time, the second time, the third time, or the fiftieth time, then they would just keep going on and on. Forever and ever, till they win.

The walk wasn't helping, he looked over at the dog that had made it's way over to him and rubbed up against him slightly. Sans decided it wouldn't hurt to give the dog a good pet, before long, the dog was in his arms, gnawing on his fingers. It didn't bug Sans, it actually felt nice to have the dog in his arms. Maybe he would take it back to the house with him, Papyrus would probably get annoyed with it, but nothing would be wrong with that.

Sans started to head back, he didn't really like dogs that much, its presence really did help with keeping his mind off it. Especially since the little pup was gnawing on his fingers quite a lot, he brought the white dog inside the house once he had arrived. The dog wished to jump out of his hands right then, but Sans knew where it was going to head, so he stopped the dog by holding on to it slightly tighter.

“Don't think of taking those bones, I might get you one later, but not now.” It seemed the dog may have heeded his words, but there was no telling when it came to dogs. Up the stairs they went, and into Sans' room. Once the door was closed and locked behind him, Sans put the dog down. The white dog then looked at the room subjectively, turning his glance from the white thing. He went over to the bed and laid down again, maybe his new little roommate might grant him the possibility of having no dreams.

After a while of having his eye sockets closed, he felt something furry curl up near him. He hadn't really expected the dog to come and lay down with him, it brought him a feeling of reassurance. Sans then thought of what he might do once with the dog, he wasn't very good at keeping care of pets. He knew that since Papyrus said it so often, he felt that he might be able to do something with the little dog anyway. It seemed unlike other ones, or at least… some of the other ones he had encountered previously.

Thinking about what to do with the dog only kept him up for a couple moments longer, before he drifted off into an actually nice sleep.


End file.
